Cartas a Romeo
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: Entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma.:.100%Crack!.vyuu:.:Crack!FriendshipLaven:.Y tal vez un poco de OoC xD si no es que mucho LoL.:.One-shot


Disclaimer: DGM no es mío sino de la Jochino, que si lo fuera…. Tyki, Lavi, Link y Kanda serían BFF e irían a casa de Tyki a ponerse unas superpedas que para que les cuento e.e*se imagina a un Tyki semi ebrio junto a los otros tres en el karaoke cantando rolas de despecho de Juan Gabriel y la Arrolladora Banda el Limon…y paquita!*

One-shot dedicado a mi amiga Elyon-chan ;D

* * *

Parpadeó varias veces, impresionado… no, eso no, eso era poquito, una baba… en realidad estaba estupefacto ¡Si, eso! Tanto así que a ausencia de alimento se atraganto con su propia saliva… si, así de fuerte estaba el asunto.

Y es aquí donde preguntaran ¿Qué asunto?

Bueno, primero, que ayuden al muchacho ¿les parece?

-¿Allen estas bien?-preguntó el pelirrojo mejor conocido como Lavi, quien había sido el culpable del atragantamiento salival del menor. El aludido después de unos pocos segundos pudo recobrar la compostura y respiró hondo para después exhalar y ver a su amigo con los ojos aún muy abiertos de la sorpresa que le dio. -¿Allen?- volvió a llamarlo, esta vez esperando que dijera algo.

-Ok, ya estoy mas calmado, así que… si podrías repetirme lo que acabas de decir, pero esta vez mas fuerte, con pausas y si es posible mirándome frente a frente.-le pidió serio.

Lavi suspiró resignado. Debió haber supuesto que llegar de repente mientras el albino leía y murmurarle a un lado rápidamente su gran secreto no iba a ser suficiente. Respiró preparándose para lo que fuera que le dijera su mejor amigo, desde "pervertido sexual" hasta "pero ¿y yo? ¿Dónde quedo yo?"…bueno lo último no, obviamente, pero igual le daba risa pensarlo.

-Creo que… bueno -le sostuvo la mirada al albino-…me enamoré de Kanda.

-Aaaah ¿¡….QUE!-exclamó el albino tan fuerte, que el parchado pudo asegurar que toda la orden lo escuchó.

-Eso-se limitó a contestarle rascándose la parta de atrás de su cabeza, con una nerviosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Allen por su lado lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Lavi, se hubiera… se hubiera… enamorado (¿?) de alguien como Kanda? Exacto, no le impresionaba el hecho de que su amigo prácticamente le confesó que era homosexual, lo que lo deja en tal estado fue enterarse que le gustaba el japonés.

-P…pero… ¿Cómo?-le pregunto curioso sentándose a un lado de él, y si preguntan, aún sin creérselo.- ¿Cuándo?... y principalmente… ¿Por qué?

Lavi se levanto de donde estaba y le hizo una señal al albino para que lo siguiera, cosa que el chico acató algo confundido. Salieron de la biblioteca en dirección a los dormitorios.

-¿Lavi, a donde vamos?-le preguntó.

-Quieres saber cómo empezó ¿no?-contesto. Cosa que Allen fácilmente entendió como un "tú solo sígueme".

Siguieron caminando, pasaron por varios dormitorios y pasillos hasta que Lavi le hiso señal de que guardara silencio y se acercara. El pelirrojo estaba esperando algo al parecer, pues se encontraba apoyado contra la pared y asomándose disimuladamente hacia el siguiente corredor.

-Bien, tú ven y solo sígueme la corriente.-le dijo apenas caminó al siguiente pasillo. Allen algo molesto por tanto secretismo así lo hiso. Aunque no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa al ver que justo en ese mismo pasillo iba caminando el japonés de cabello azulado. Y por alguna extraña razón le dio miedo estar en el mismo lugar que Kanda, en especial con la información que tenía. Pero justo cuando creyó que iban a toparse con él y empezar lo que probablemente sería una discusión, lo vio detenerse delante de una puerta.

"_Así que aquí es donde duerme Kanda"_ pensó el albino. Pero entonces notó algo raro. Kanda no había abierto la puerta, sino que buscaba algo con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Se te perdió algo Kanda?-preguntó de repente Lavi, quien había fingido muy bien que simplemente pasaba por ahí como obra del azar.

El samurái por su lado tardo unos minutos en contestar con algo como…

-Que jodidos te importa conejo idiota-antes de entrar a su cuarto azotando la puerta con fuerza.

-Oooh así que no le gustó no haberla encontrado.-mencionó el pelirrojo con una traviesa sonrisa formándose en su rostro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Allen.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó.

-Vayamos a tu cuarto y te explico.

Y una vez en el cuarto de Allen, ambos chicos se sentaron en la cama del albino de piernas cruzadas y degustando de unos dangos que Allen decidió tomar en el camino (aunque técnicamente tuviera que desviarse hasta la cafetería para ir por ellos, pero bueno… eso es otra historia).

-Ok, entonces… ya dime bien que paso-le pidió serio terminando su veinticatorceavo[1] dango.

-Mira,-empezó el pelirrojo- si notaste que Kanda buscaba algo en su puerta ¿cierto?

-Si-contestó con extrañeza.

-Pues lo que buscaba era esto.-y le entregó a su amigo un sobre. Allen lo tomó y miró a Lavi por unos segundos-Puedes abrirlo.

Ya con la autorización, el menor se deshizo del sobre a una velocidad que claramente demostraba su ansia por saber que decía esa carta. Pero al leer la primera línea no pudo evitar lanzar una gran carcajada.

-¿Querido chiqui-baby?-preguntó con algo de dificultad por las risas.

-Tú síguele y después te explico-le apuró el otro.

Allen, después de tomar aire como más de… muchas veces y controlarse para evitar otro ataque de risa siguió leyendo la dichosa carta que constaba de 8 hojas… por los dos lados.

Al principio no podía evitar lanzar una que otra risotada, pero mientras iba leyendo las risas pasaron a expresiones de sorpresa que entra más leía se convirtieron en palabrotas de pura impresión y porque el albino carecía de mas vocabulario (y dudaba existiera más) que denotara el grado altísimo de incredulidad en el que lo había colocado tal carta.

Cuando terminó, miró a su amigo con los ojos abiertos… muy abiertos, con las mejillas rojas e imágenes mentales que hubiera deseado jamás haber tenido.

-Lavi… esto es…

-Si, lo sé… pero puedo explicarlo.

-¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué en tus tiempos libres eres escritor de novelas eróticas…?-le cuestionó como si eso fuera algo completamente imposible e ilógico en alguien como él para después dirigir su vista a la carta y agregar: -…homosexuales.

-Mira, ya la leíste ¿…ahora puedo hablar?

-Si, me encantaría ver como explicas esto.-le dijo agitando los papeles en su mano.-Y como es que el nombre de Kanda se repite tanto-finalizó con un ligero tic en el ojo.

-Es que ¡…al principio todo fue una broma!

_Lavi POV._

_Mira, un día mientras estaba en el comedor, Kanda como siempre se encontraba en la lejanía. Tú sabes, comiendo soba y yo estaba aburrido. Entonces alcancé a escuchar atrás de mí a unas buscadoras, obviamente nuevas, cuchicheando sobre nosotros. Si mal no estoy una se llamaba Elyon… en fin, las muy… ociosas, hicieron una lista de los más guapos exorcistas y para mi sorpresa… ¡fui el 2do! ¿Puedes creerlo? Interesado, puse más atención para ver quien había osado ganarme mi preciado y merecidísimo 1er lugar. Y resulta que fue Kanda._

_Yo me quede pensando en eso y entonces vi a Kanda. Lo empecé a analizar en base a mis conocimientos de mujeres y entrando en contacto con el lado femenino que todos llevamos dentro…_

-Espera… ¿Qué?-interrumpió Allen con un tic aún mas intenso en el ojo.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado porque tienes aire de niña y Yuu tiene facciones demasiado finas para ser hombre? ¿O porque Jhonny nos combina tan bien la ropa? ¿O porque Komui hizo un komurin que supiera como maquillar cuando solo 15% de las miembros de la orden entre científicos, buscadores y exorcistas son mujeres?-cuestionó Lavi con la ceja alzada-…O porque yo entiendo tanto a las mujeres…

-Ok, sigue-dijo Allen consiente de que lo menos que quería era encontrar las respuestas a esas preguntas.

…_Entonces después de pensarlo fríamente desde el punto de vista femenino, yo si aceptaría que es atractivo. Y como hombre me atrevo a decir que tiene el porte para tener a las mujeres detrás de él. Pero solo por "antojo" porque la verdad dudo que alguna chica lo soporte._

_Y mientras terminaba con mi análisis no pude evitar escuchar como las chicas mencionaban halagos y "piropos" para nuestro compañero… que la verdad en su mayoría me dieron mucha risa. Y como estaba aburrido, sumándole que Yuu ya había terminado su entrenamiento e iría a su cuarto apenas tuviera una oportunidad, multiplicándolo por el análisis anterior, mi mente… por extraño que parezca… hizo una extraña conexión._

_A la media hora, por una razón aún más extraña, estaba delante de la puerta de Kanda dejando una carta por debajo de su puerta. _

_Fin Lavi POV _

-¿Y desde entonces te gusta?-preguntó escéptico Allen.

-No… esa carta fue una broma-le aclaró-decía algo como: ¡Chiquito papá! Que ganas tengo de que me rodeen esos brazotes… ¡mi vida! ¡BESOS! Atte: tu admirador secreto.-Pero justo cuando terminó de decir eso, tanto él como Allen empezaron a reír fuertemente.

-¿En serio le pusiste eso?- le preguntó el albino entre risas.

-¡Si!-contestó eufóricamente el otro-¡Debiste haberlo visto cuando la leyó! La rompió en muchos pedazos y dijo "¡A QUIEN CHINGADOS SE LE OCURRE!". Fue lo mejor… y a raíz de eso le empecé a mandar mas… con apodos mas tontos obviamente.

-¿Y desde cuando estas haciendo eso?

-Desde hace seis meses.

-Ok… pero ¿Cómo es que te empezó a gustar?

-Mira, como a los dos meses...

_LAVI POV…otra vez._

_Esta vez le había dejado una carta un poco mas larga y explicita. Digamos que una versión "light" de la que acabes de leer._

_Yo estaba en mi escondite estratégico, como siempre esperando a que llegara. Cuando lo hace, toma la carta y la lee… pero pasó algo que no me esperaba. El se rió._

-¿Kanda? ¿Reírse? Wow… y decían que yo era el poderoso que todo lo podía.-comentó impresionado el albino.

-Ya ves, no hay porque dudar de mi…

_Bueno, lo oí reír y me quede consternado, lo tuve que analizar y repasar en mi mente muchas veces para comprenderlo en su totalidad. Porque, seamos sinceros ¿Cuándo vez a Kanda reírse? ¡Pues nunca!_

_Entonces me di cuenta de que me gustó mucho oírlo reírse… pero que quede claro que no me gustó su risa… eso suena tan nena, pareciera que mi lado femenino interior se apoderó de mi… no es eso, digo... sino que me gustó pues… hacerlo reír. Fue una sensación tan gratificante como persona y como amigo…_

_Fin LAVI POV_

_-_A partir de ese momento decidí seguir mandándole las cartas si eso significaba que el se riera…-pero la sonrisa que se había formada en el rostro del pelirrojo hasta ese momento fue empezando a desvanecerse- Así que tuve que empezar a ser mas observador con él. Para irme inventando más apodos y ese tipo de cosas. El problema fue que hace como cinco semanas que empecé a verlo más de la cuenta… y que las cartas empezaron a subir de tono.-tomó a Allen por los hombros y se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la cama- ¡Me di cuenta de que no podía sacarme a Yuu de la cabeza en ningún solo momento! Y que extrañamente me gustaba mucho la idea de poder hacer realidad todas esas cartas…

Y ante esas palabras Allen no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar las imágenes mentales que las dichosas cartas provocaron, lo cual también tuvo como consecuencia que instintivamente se quitara las manos de su amigo de los hombros.

-Mal amigo-le reprochó el pelirrojo ante tal gesto.

-Oye entiéndeme tu a mi-se defendió-no todos los días viene mi mejor amigo y me dice prácticamente y con indirectas MUY directas: "¡Soy gay!"…y haz un favor de notar mi expresión de felicidad absoluta-agregó señalando esa sonrisa boba que duró unos cuantos segundos.

-No confundas las cosas… no soy gay.

-¿NO?-le pregunto con mucho… mucho sarcasmo en la voz.

-Gay significaría que me gustan los hombres… y a mi no me gustan los hombres… solo Yuu.

-Creo que ya habíamos repasado el punto de que Kanda **solo** parece niña,-le recordó el albino con pose pensativa, y entonces recordó algo-aparte ¿…a ti no te gustaba Lenalee?

-Gustaba…tiempo copretérito del verbo gustar.-y al notar la cara de "what?" de su amigo rectificó-ya no me gusta. Además no es como si hubiera mucha diferencia: ambos son asiáticos, pelo liso, largo y oscuro… bueno, hay sus dos que tres diferencias pero, son pequeñeces…-pero Lavi se detuvo en seco antes de terminar, pues hasta ese momento había recordado que la platica que tenía con su amigo llevaba una connotación sexual que obviamente el menor a pesar de la inocencia que le atribuían no pudo pasar desapercibida.

Por consiguiente, un Allen riendo como loco echado sobre la cama sosteniéndose el estomago no es difícil de imaginarse.

-Allen,-le llamó Lavi al verlo ya un poco más tranquilo-eres un pervertido-sentenció pero con una sonrisa igual de divertida que su amigo pues hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía comportarse como lo que era: un adolescente de quince años.

-Te reto a pasar cinco años con Cross y conservar tu inocencia-dijo ligeramente serio recobrando la compostura por completo.-Además… estamos hablando de Kanda… cualquier cosa que pueda molestarlo, aunque el no este presente, me divierte.-soltó cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con singular alegría, para después abrirlos y sentarse como en un principio viendo a su amigo- Pero regresemos a lo tuyo. ¿Entonces fue así como paso? ¿Te "enamoraste" de Kanda por una broma?

-Aja.

-Lo que no entiendo aquí es… ¿Por qué me lo dijiste a mí?

-¿Cómo que porque Allen? ¿Somos amigos o no? Si alguien debía saber mi secreto ese eras tú… Además a Lenalee no podría decirle, su primer consejo hubiera sido "Pues ve y dile, no tienes nada que perder"-mencionó con cierto desdén- A veces me pregunto qué clase de mujer la crió[2].

-Jerry-contesto el mas joven remarcando obviedad.

-Muy cierto… y contarle a Kanda, pues no se puede, obviamente, es el tema central del dilema.

-Aunque igual y si se lo hubieras dicho no te hubiera hecho caso.

-También… y al Panda menos, que si lo hago, ahora sí adiós a toda posibilidad de descendencia futura.-e hizo como si se protegiera sus partes nobles con sus brazos.

-Pero no me lo dijiste solo por ser tú amigo ¿o sí?

-Me alegra que me conozcas. Pues no, no te lo dije nada mas por eso… quiero que me ayudes a saber como… decirle, o mínimo saber que es lo que el piensa de las dichosas cartas.

Allen no contestó, solo miraba a su amigo como si fuera una cebra de rayas de colores con dos cabezas, un cuerno en cada una y con zapatos de tacón de aguja y lentejuela roja.

-Tú estas loco. ¡Si voy con Kanda y le pregunto eso, creerá que se las mandé yo!

-Pero así sabré como quedaré yo si voy-explicó el pelirrojo.

-¡Entonces dile a Lenalee! Ella es mujer, no creo que le pegue.-intentó convencerlo.

-Pero ya le dije que soy hombre…

Allen respiró profundamente unas tres veces.

-Lavi, habiendo tantas personas en el mundo, habiendo tantas mujeres hermosas ¿Por qué de un hombre? Y ok, acepto tu homosexualidad pero entonces, si hay tantos hombres… ¿Por qué Kanda?

-¿Hubieras preferido ser tú?

El albino se llevo la mano a la barbilla en pose pensativa. Después de unos cuantos segundos abrió los ojos y tomó a su amigo de los hombros.

-¿Qué quieres que le pregunte?-exclamó con nerviosismo.

Lavi sonrió. Allen era fácil de convencer si sabías como hacer las preguntas y declaraciones correctas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Allen sepa porque accede a ese tipo de cosas y favores, será el momento en que tal vez el Conde sea derrotado, pero hasta entonces, no le queda mas que soportarlas.

Ayer Lavi le pidió que fuera con Kanda para "tantear el terreno" sobre si decirle o no que el autor intelectual de aquellas atrevidas cartas subidas de tono era el pelirrojo. Y entre ambos habían ideado un plan que esperaban funcionara.

Allen entró a la cafetería y con la mirada busco al japonés, esperando obviamente que no estuviera. Pero ¡Oh desilusión! Ahí estaba (D:). Respiró unas cuantas veces; le rezó a cuantos santos recordaba en ese momento: San Judas, Santo niño de Atocha, Santa Cecilia, San Canaca [3] y varios parecidos; por si las dudas se persignó como hace mucho no hacía y recordó si en su testamento le dejó todo a Tim. Si, se lo había dejado.

Se dirigió a donde estaba y de manera_disimulada-mal-mente_ casual se sentó con él. Pero hizo como si no supiera que estaba ahí y empezó a mirar al techo, pared, mesa y otros lados, pero nunca a Kanda. Lo cual era estúpido porque obviamente iba a hablar con él, ya que no traía comida consigo como para decir "¿Quién quiere hablar contigo? Yo vengo a comer…". Así que maldiciéndose por su falta de inteligencia se dignó al ver al fin al japonés quien ni se inmutó al saberlo en esa mesa… porque, de todas las personas en ese lugar, obviamente Kanda fue la primera en darse cuenta de quien estaba a lado suyo. No por nada era un samurái… o casi samurái… o lo que ustedes quieran, el punto es que tenía los sentidos lo suficientemente desarrollados como para saberlo ahí.

-Kanda…-

Y como si a un pobre clarinetista acabara de írsele el aire en medio de un solo de clarinetes de una banda de música, Kanda cual director de tal conjunto volteó a ver de manera asesina al pobre clarinetista que por simple error natural (aunque esta vez no fue natural) arruinó la armonía de la pieza que significaba comer su soba en paz. Si… pobre clarinetista.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó molesto, pero sin verle y siguiendo comiendo.

-Este bueno…-no sabía como empezar, pero si sabía que si no iba al grano hartaría al japonés así que…- ¿T… tú… tú no has recibido unas cartas "misteriosas"?

Y ahí el asiático se detuvo y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Cartas misteriosas?

-Si… de alguien anónimo, pero muy, bueno… no se cómo decirlo… subidas de tono.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque también las recibí… y te menciona… seguido.

El japonés, que de no ser porque ya se había pasado el bocado sino se hubiera atragantado, abrió mucho los ojos ante lo dicho por el albino.

-No se de que me hablas-dijo al fin.

-Pero Kanda… ahí dice…

-Me vale pito, lo que ahí diga-espetó molesto levantándose de la mesa-Yo no sé nada- y se marchó de ahí. Sin si quiera terminar su plato de soba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-…y eso fue lo que pasó.-terminó de decir Allen a su pelirrojo amigo. Ambos estaban en uno de los tantos pasillos de la orden, obviamente uno estratégico donde no habría personas curiosas que pudieran escuchar su conversación.

-Mmm, eso es extraño. Hay dos posibilidades. Una complicada y otra sencilla.

-¿Cuál es la sencilla?-preguntó su amigo con curiosidad.

-Que en realidad no sepa nada-Allen sudó gotita.

-¿Y la complicada?

-La complicada es: ponerme en contacto con mi lado femenino interior, así interpretar de manera muy probablemente exagerada y errónea, la actitud de Yuu. Lo cual tendría como resultado suponer que Yuu, efectivamente siente algo respecto al autor de esas cartas ya que actuó como si no supiera nada de ellas y además dejo su plato de soba a medio comer, o en su defecto que no sienta más que asco por el sujeto y debido a que es un sentimiento de asco demasiado fuerte no pudo seguir comiendo y quiso hacerse el desentendido respecto al tema.

Y Allen pudo sentir como empezaba a sufrir de un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

-Ahora, también podemos mezclar las dos posibilidades y…

-¡NO!-exclamó el albino extendiendo sus brazos al frente.- Lavi créeme, no estoy para ver como mezclas aspectos psicológicos del hombre y la mujer en una loca teoría para interpretar los sentimientos de una persona que apuesto ni los tiene. Siento que es demasiado para mi mente… recuerda que ayer me dijiste que eras gay…

-¡Ya te dije que no soy gay! Gay es que me gusten los hombres… ¡A MI SOLO ME GUSTA YUU!-pero entonces Lavi notó algo raro. Allen ya no tenía el tic que revelaba el trauma que tal vez ya le debía haber causado de por vida. Ahora tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, estaba pálido y señalaba a sus propias espaldas con su dedo índice…Y Lavi imitó su expresión tal cual, ya que no le fue difícil suponer (haciendo la perturbarte mezcla de su lado masculino y su lado femenino) quien estaba atrás de el.

Por lo que ahora solo le quedó girarse y enfrentar la consecuencia de sus descuidadas acciones.

-Hola Yuu-saludó con los nervios emanando de cada poro de su piel.

-¿Hola?-inquirió con claro enojo y espada en mano. Lavi tragó saliva.

-¿Saben qué?-empezó Allen-Lenalee me necesita, ella quiere que… quiere que la ayude a modelar para sus clases de pintura. Si, eso… yo me retiro. Nos vemos en un rato, Lavi-dijo recalcando lo último, muy probablemente para darle a entender a Kanda que si no veía a Lavi, obviamente el sería el primer sospechoso sin derecho a fianza por su muerte a causa de más de cincuenta puñaladas. Si, puñaladas, no cortes, no empalamiento, no asfixia, no degollamiento… ¡Puñaladas!

Lavi por su parte sentía que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo mientras la mirada fija del japonés seguía en él.

-ESTO, es cosa tuya ¿cierto?-le preguntó sacando un pedazo de papel completamente arrugado y extendiéndoselo.

El pelirrojo con algo de temor lo tomó, y lo checó. Era uno de los tantos recados que le había dejado.

-Yuu, como crees…

-Y no me quieras engañar.

Volvió a tragar saliva, pensando en sus posibilidades… y la verdad, todas sus futuras muertes se veían muy dolorosas, la única, que no se veía taaaan mal, era donde se veía siendo sincero. Así que accedió a irse por ella. En especial porque lo que provocaba su muerte bajo esa circunstancia era_ algo_ que debía hacer, al menos, para morir feliz.

-Esta bien, me rindo-dijo derrotado y dejando caer los brazos-Si, fui yo. Desde la primera tontería hasta la biblia de la semana pasada. Yo los mande todos.-fue entonces que Lavi fue consiente de toda la adrenalina que iba por su cuerpo, pero era obvio. No todos los días te confiesas ante el ser humano más agresivo de todo el planeta, en especial siendo tú un hombre como él. Solo que lo peor del problema era que junto a la adrenalina venía algo, que sumándoselo, no daba buenos resultados… y eso era su propia estupidez-¿Y sabes qué? No me arrepiento

El japonés pareció sorprendido ante esa declaración.

-Es cierto lo que dije Yuu. Me gustas.

Y ahora sí no parecía sorprendido, lo estaba. El siempre serio, amargado y frío samurái tenía la sorpresa tatuada en la cara. Pero así como llegó se fue, siendo sustituida por el ceño fruncido y sus labios formando una línea recta.

-No… ¡NO ME JODAS!-Lavi vio lo que seguía. Kanda sacando a Mugen de su funda, para después atravesarlo con su espada y muy probablemente morir… ¡SE ESTABA ADELANTANDO A SU VISIÓN! Así que decidido a darle una verdadera razón para asesinarlo. Lavi fue más rápido (y estúpido) y de dos zancadas llegó a donde estaba Kanda. Provocando la desconcentración del mismo debido a la corta distancia y sin pena ni gloria lo tomó de la nuca y plantó sus labios en los suyos, decidido a probar, morder, lamer y saborearlos en menos de los 5 segundos que le podría tomar al japonés percatarse de lo que pasaba.

¡Y DIOS! Aun temiendo sonar muy cliché, tenía que admitir que besarlo era ¡LA VERGA! [4] Y no solo eso, había sido una acción vista con tanta prohibición en esos últimos meses que ahora el haberlo logrado lo hacía sentir como el puto amo del mundo. Él, Lavi, un bookman… ¡UN BOOKMAN! estaba **besando**, y recalcaba "besando" a Yuu Kanda. Si eso no era ser como Dios, entonces no sabía que podía serlo.

Fue entonces que notó algo fuera de lugar.

Aún estaba vivo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, (ya había saboreado el beso todo lo que quiso) y se topó con Kanda y una expresión que, aún con el amplio vocabulario que un bookman de su categoría poseía, solo podía ser traducida a algo parecido como "No vergas putas pinches mames". Y con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro se separó de él…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡LAVI! ¡ESTAS VIVO!-exclamó Allen con felicidad al ver a su pelirrojo amigo entrar a la sala de entrenamiento al día siguiente

-¡Ya sé! Ni yo lo puedo creer-contesto examinándose y palpándose a sí mismo.-Creo que dios me ama.

-Oye…-Allen se acercó a el.

-Oigo.

-¿Qué pasó con Kanda?

-Ah bueno… podemos decir que llegamos a un acuerdo.

-¿Un acuerdo?

-Si, mira…

Pero ambos se vieron interrumpidos al oír como alguien azotaba la puerta de la sala. Se giraron y se encontraron con el susodicho samurái.

-¿Esta Marie?-pregunto en su tono usual de siempre. Los presentes negaron con la cabeza.-Bien. Si lo ven, díganle que no entrenare hoy.

-¿Por?-preguntó Allen, siendo mas entrometido de lo normal.

-Por anti-social-soltó cortante y se fue a un paso relativamente lento y cuidadoso.

-Kanda…-llamó Lavi. El aludido se detuvo y se giro a ver al pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo caminan las tortugas?-preguntó con una inocencia aún mas falsa que la que fingía la mismísima Road Kamelot.

-…

-¡Apacito!

Y Kanda se marchó a la misma lenta velocidad, mientras la radiante sonrisa del día de ayer se volvía a posar en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Lavi...-habló entonces Allen-Tú sabes porque Kanda no viene a entrenar hoy, ¿verdad?

-¿Quieres que te cuente o prefieres que te preste otra carta?-fue su única respuesta

**FIN 8D**

**

* * *

Aclaraciones:  
**

[1] El numeroveinticatorceavo no existe (obviamente ¬¬), vendría siendo una variación de "veinticatorce"… q se usa para dar a entender que ya son muchos. LOL

[2]Este comentario es porque nosotras como mujeres le damos miles de vueltas a un asunto que puede resolverse de una manera sencilla y rápida. Cuando a nosotras nos gusta un chico NUNCA vamos y le decimos lo que sentimos, que disque por que el tiene que venir primero. Por lo que la famosísima frase "Dile, no tienes nada que perder" es más usada con los hombres.

[3] Busquen a San Canaca en google si no lo conocen XD. Ahí sabran de su grandeza.

[4]Es como decí que es SUPER MEGA CHIDO-PADRE-GUAY-BACAN pero llevado a niveles superiores al del mismo chucknorris.

* * *

Espero esta cosa los haya hecho reir tanto como a mi al escribirlo ya que ese era su único propósito.

La vdd nunca creí escribir algo yaoi (sentía que sería como venderme XD) pero el Lavyuu tiene esa algo que me hiso analizar las cosas. Me gusta el crack y queramos o no, el yaoi en cualquier serie que no lo sea es netamente CRACK! Y que pareja mas crack quieren en DGM que Lavi y Kanda… no me extenderé más por que siento que este one-shot lo explicó de mejor manera que yo, la verdad.

Me gustó, creo que de todos mis one-shots es mi favorito. Puedo leerlo otra vez y reírme por todo lo que puse XD… bueno, me pasa igual con el de Jennifer Aniston… pero Lavi y su lado femenino interior es amor total! XD

Y no puse lemon porque me niego a ponerles un proceso que puedo asegurar se saben de memoria -3- y que hueva la vdd D: (eso, además de que no sirvo pa eso LoL xD)

En fins, ay nos wachamos gente ;D

Pd. Reviews plis :3


End file.
